fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gaming Wars
Gaming Wars is a Umbrella Game created by As you can tell from the title, only Video Game Characters will star in this. It is also a Author Appeal, as it only has character's the creator wanted to add and remove. (Such as Link and Samus not joining due to him not being a fan of ethier.) It could just be called a Author Appeal Smash Bros. The boxart will be made once most characters are added. Gameplay You can pretty much just say it's Super Smash Bros with some unlikely characters, and other things. It contains Final Smashes, and Smash Bros Stages too. Storymode Prologue After a few years of the events of Subspace, a trail of Evil Energy and Dark Energy leads to a new area in Subspace. After they find out, they go to the training area. Omochao trains Mario, Megaman, Charizard, and the others. The training zone is the only stage of Prologue. You just have to learn the Controls and fight Omochao and Sandbag. Chapter 1 Bowser and Mecha Dragon ambush Peach's Castle. Mario, Megaman, Sonic, and Yoshi prepare to fight. You adventure through Toad Town for the first stage. The 2nd stage takes place as a few rooms in Peach Castle but kind of destroyed. At the end, you get to the top floor to find a destroyed roof. Mecha Dragon flies down as the first boss fight. Once he is defeated, a cutscene comes on. The Evil/Dark Energy goes and effects Bowser. He is now stronger and eviler. You fight him as a CPU Player like Boss. A new type of boss that is like fighting a stronger CPU in Solo or Multiplayer mode. After Shadow Bowser is defeated, the energy leaves. He then join sides with the heroes. Elsewhere, Vector, Charizard, and Snapshot are walking across a mountain road. They are suddenly attacked by a army of Mets, Sniper Joes, Paratroopas, and other enemies. You play as them in the 3rd stage fighting foes. Once you beat Stage 3, Stage 4 starts with Bowser's Airship ariving at the top of the mountain. The 3 thought Mario, Megaman, Sonic, and Yoshi betrayed them and joined Bowser. They ambush them, starting a battle. You can choose to play as Mario/Megaman/Yoshi/Bowser/Megaman or Vector/Snapshot/Charizad. If Mario and company win, they tell the others what happened. If Vector and company win, Vector prepares to finish off Mario before being dropkicked by Bowser. Bowser tells Vector and his team what happened. They then join the team. The heroes leave on the Airship, and fly over Yoshi's Island. The story then goes to there.. Chapter 2 TBA Other Modes For Fun, For Glory, and Multiplayer Battles return from SSB4. They play the same way as normal. Playable Characters More Rows will be added each time new character ideas are made. Starters Unlockables All Characters can be unlocked when you encounter them in Story Mode. Stages Assist Characters TBA Items TBA Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Games Category:MrGameGuyUltra's Stuff Category:Umbrella Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games